Chocolate suicide
by Valir
Summary: Quand Sirius et Remus décident d'en finir. Oneshot.


**Chocolate suicide**

**Ceci est une death fic, alors dépressifs s'abstenir ! Pour vous situer le contexte, Harry et Dumbledore sont morts et Voldemort est en passe de prendre le pouvoir.**

Une misérable masure, dans un pauvre village de la campagne anglaise, avait acquis depuis peu une réputation de maison hantée. A chaque pleine lune, les habitants terrifiés écoutaient les cris inhumains qui en provenaient et qui s'évanouissaient brusquement à l'aube. Les voisins immédiats de la masure avaient déménagé et plus personne n'osait s'en approcher à moins de dix mètres. Pendant une nuit de hurlements, on avait même fait venir un prêtre exorciseur mais le brave homme, tétanisé par le vacarne, avait fait demi-tour sur le seuil de la maison.

Les plus folles rumeurs circulaient dans le pays. Certaines parlaient de fantômes, d'autres de malédictions ou encore de démons. Mais personne ne saurait jamais la vérité. Personne ne se doutait que cette maison abritait un homme en proie au plus profond désespoir.

Remus n'était plus sorti à l'air libre depuis longtemps. Tout désir de vivre l'avait fui depuis cette horrible bataille qui avait vu la victoire de Voldemort et la fin de tout espoir. Dumbledore avait été tué ainsi que des centaines de personnes autant moldues que sorcières. Et Harry…Harry qui venait d'avoir 18 ans, qui était jeune, beau et plein de vie, Voldemort l'avait traité de telle manière qu'il en vienne à considérer la mort comme un cadeau. Durant des heures, il l'avait supplicié de toutes les façons possibles. Il avait brisé son esprit et ravagé son corps. Violé, mutilé, torturé…Les hurlements du jeune homme réveillaient encore Remus lorsqu'il parvenait-ce qui était rare- à somnoler. Voldemort n'avait même pas eu besoin d'achever Harry : il était mort d'épuisement, après avoir perdu tout son sang. Remus avait dû enterrer lui-même son pauvre corps méconnaissable. Ensuite, il était venu s'enfermer ici, en attendant la fin du monde.

Il aurait préféré devenir fou. Malheureusement, son esprit vif et intelligent le laissait désespérément lucide. Les souvenirs de sa vie brisée défilaient dans sa tête et ne le laissaient pas dormir. Les premiers jours, il les avait passé à pleurer toute l'eau de son corps puis, quand ses larmes s'étaient taries, il était tombé dans une profonde apathie, enfermé à l'intérieur de sa propre tête. La pleine lune libérait pour un moment ce flot de rage et de chagrin qu'il n'arrivait pas extérioriser sous forme humaine. Le loup hurlait à la mort en se déchirant les chairs, finissant la nuit à bout de forces et ensanglanté.

Remus passait son temps, couché sur un lit bancal, ne mangeant plus que la faim devenait trop insupportable. Il n'avait plus de volonté, ni pour vivre, ni pour mourir. Il flottait dans les limbes de ses souvenirs pendant que son corps s'affaiblissait lentement…trop lentement.

Ce fut lors d'une nuit d'orage qu'un visiteur arriva chez lui. Remus le sentit venir de loin. Une odeur familière, des pas au rythme bien connu sur le parquet craquant, une voix grave…

« Remus… »

Il se retourna. L'unique bougie sur la table de chevet éclaira la silhouette de Sirius. Remus ne pensait pas le revoir vivant ; il s'était volatilisé le jour de la mort de Harry. Il se tenait à présent devant lui, les cheveux mouillés de pluie et le visage mangé par un début de barbe. Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de 10 ans en quelques semaines. La souffrance marquait les moindres traits de son visage. Ses yeux noirs, autrefois étincelants de vie, ressemblaient à deux puits vides. Malgré cela, Remus le trouva beau comme un ange de désespoir.

« Je te croyais mort », souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque car il avait perdu l'habitude de parler.

« Je le suis. »

Bien que la voix de Sirius fût faible, chaque mot était parfaitement audible. Elle semblait provenir d'un autre monde. Sirius s'approcha en chancelant et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Sirius ? Tu as pris quelque chose non ? »

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix atone, les yeux fixés sur le plafond rongé de moisissures.

« Je le sens… »

Sirius sortit de sa poche, une petite bouteille qu'il fit tourner dans ses doigts :

« Trouvé ça dans l'Allée des Embrumes…Pour oublier cette saloperie de vie… »

Il tendit la bouteille à son ami :

« T'en veux ? »

Sans mot dire, Remus saisit la bouteille et but une longue gorgée. Instantanément, un vertige le saisit. Une intense chaleur se répandit dans son corps en même temps qu'un brouillard obscurcissait son esprit. Il s'effondra sur le matelas, son visage prés de celui de Sirius et leurs corps à l'opposé. Dehors, le vent soufflait violemment et faisait claquer les volets. La pluie martelait les vitres sales.

« Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Parce que je suis trop con. »

Un silence lourd, troublé uniquement par le sifflement du vent, s'installa. La lumière tremblotante de la bougie, éclairait faiblement les deux hommes immobiles. Remus avait mal au cœur et à la tête. Il ferma les yeux et tourna son visage sur le côté pour respirer le parfum mouillé des cheveux de Sirius.

« Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu devais mourir demain, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Toi d'abord.

- Je te dirais que je t'aime.

- Ca tu viens de le faire.

- Et je te ferais l'amour… »

Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra les prunelles sombres de l'Animagus. Il y reconnut le même voile qu'après son évasion d'Azkaban mais, en cet instant, un obscur désir dilatait ses pupilles.

« Moony, est-ce que tu as encore envie de vivre ? »

Remus eut un rire amer :

« Non pas vraiment.

- Alors viens avec moi.

- Où ça ?

- Je vais me tuer à l'aube. J'aurais voulu te rendre heureux mais c'est trop tard. A la place, je peux t'emmener avec moi dans l'éternité. Mais seulement si tu le désires vraiment… »

Remus n'hésita pas un instant. Il n'avait plus rien à attendre de la vie. Il saisit la main de Sirius et la serra très fort :

« D'accord, je te suis. Foutons le camp de ce monde ! »

Le point de non-retour était atteint. Mentalement, ils étaient déjà sur l'autre rive. Un courant d'air s'infiltra à travers les persiennes abîmées et éteignit la bougie. Une lugubre obscurité tomba sur eux, comme un avant-goût de caveau. La lueur intermittente des éclairs, projetait sur eux les ombres fantomatiques des branches d'arbres qui cognaient contre les vitres. Sirius dessinait de petits cercles dans la main de Remus avec son pouce :

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non. »

Remus soupira et ajouta :

« Je repense à nos années à Poudlard. Les sept seules années de bonheur que j'aie jamais eu. Ca me semble si loin…comme une vie antérieure. Au point que je doute parfois de les avoir vraiment vécu. Les Maraudeurs deviennent un simple délire dans mon esprit de solitaire. James et Harry, des personnages fictifs de cette illusion. »

« James et Harry… »

La respiration se fit bruyante. Soudain, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en poussant une longue plainte déchirante. Pendant quelques secondes, Remus, paralysé, le regarda trembler de tout son corps, les doigts crispés sur son visage. Puis il se redressa, se mit à genoux sur le lit et souleva Sirius contre sa poitrine. Une fois dans ses bras, Sirius craqua et éclata en sanglots. Le cœur gonflé devant une telle détresse, Remus lui caressa les cheveux et dit de sa voix la plus douce :

« C'est la première depuis longtemps que tu t'autorise à pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-toi aller, je suis là. »

Remus n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans cet état. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il savait qu'il détestait pleurer devant les gens. Il ne le faisait même pas devant James. Il y avait quelque chose d'alarmant à voir cet homme si fort, si courageux, s'effondrer comme un enfant perdu. Ses sanglots ressemblaient à des cris de douleurs. Dix-sept ans de pur cauchemar, tristement couronnés par la perte du seul être qui le rattachait à la vie, s'écoulaient en torrents brûlants, sur son visage buriné.

Remus ne sentit même pas ses propres larmes. Tout entier tourné vers Sirius, il le berça doucement, longtemps…

Peu à peu, le corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras se détendit et les pleurs s'évanouirent. Remus jeta un œil au-dehors et se rendit compte que le temps avait changé. L'orage et la pluie avaient cessé, l'air s'était rafraîchit. Il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit. La nature retenait son souffle en attendant la venue de l'aube. Devait-il réveiller Sirius pour ensuite plonger tout les deux dans le dernier sommeil ? Baissant la tête, il vit que Sirius ne dormait pas. Il le reposa doucement sur les draps et s'allongea à côté de lui. C'est alors que Sirius fit une chose que Remus n'espérait plus : il l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

« Pour tout ce que nous avons manqué…chuchota-t-il, les yeux encore humide de larmes.

- Faisons-le Sirius.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette chose que tu voulais faire avant de mourir. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude :

« Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? Je ne veux surtout pasque tu te sentes obligé…

- Je le veux autant que toi ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'en ai eu envie. Et, nous n'avons plus un instant à perdre. C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Sirius hésita. Sa main passa délicatement dans les mèches fines de Remus.

« J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. »

Remus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

« Je sais…Viens… »

Il entoura de ses bras le col de Sirius et l'attira contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'unirent une fois de plus. Etroitement serré dans les bras de son futur amant, Remus était rempli, en dépit des circonstances, d'un sentiment de sécurité. Sirius entreprit de le débarrasser de ses robes miteuses, en prenant le temps d'effleurer au passage chaque centimètres de peau qu'il découvrait. Il sentait sous ses doigts, les légères irrégularités des cicatrices qui parcouraient le torse du loup-garou. Il alluma sa baguette et la lumière crûe révéla les sillons plus ou moins récents qui témoignaient de toute la souffrance de Remus. L'air triste, Sirius voulu caresser les stigmates mais Remus lui saisit la main et d'une voix tremblante et furieuse :

« Arrête ! Eteins ça !

- Je voulais te voir…

- Je ne veux pas que tu voies ça ! »

Sirius éteignit sa baguette et répondit d'une voix apaisante :

« Désolé Moony. Tes dernières pleines lunes ont dû être atroces. »

Recroquevillé, Remus ne répondit pas.

« Ne te cache pas mon amour, continua Sirius, laisse-moi faire. »

Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, Sirius décroisa les bras de Remus qui cachaient sa poitrine meurtrie. Puis il se pencha et imprima patiemment de petits baisers sur la peau sensible comme s'il cherchait à la guérir. Remus se calma et se laissa aller. L'amour de Sirius se sentait dans ses moindres gestes. Un sentiment à la fois horrible et délicieux prit possession de lui ; un désir ardent mêlé de désespoir qui gonfla son érection en même temps que son chagrin. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de Sirius et le firent passer par-dessus par-dessus sa tête. La lycanthropie lui offrait au moins un avantage : il voyait très bien dans le noir. Le corps de Sirius était amaigri et parsemé ça et là de traces de blessures mais peu importait. Remus l'aimait et adorait l'odeur d'herbe mouillée qui imprégnait sa chevelure.

Le désir de Sirius se frottait au sien en faisant grimper l'impatience. La main de Remus se faufila dans le pantalon de Sirius qui se tendit brusquement lorsque Remus se mit à le caresser :

« Moony… »gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce dernier ne perdait rien de l'expression de plaisir qu'il voyait sur son visage. Toutefois, Sirius finit par le stopper, et avec un regard intense, il acheva de dévêtir Remus. A se sentir nu sous lui, l'excitation de Remus redoubla. Haletant, il écarta les cuisses en une invitation éloquente. Sirius prit d'une main, son membre dressé tandis qu'un doigt de l'autre partait ouvrir la voie dans l'intimité vierge du loup-garou. Ce double traitement arracha à Remus un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Souriant légèrement, Sirius entama des allées et venues, laissant les muscles se détendre avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt. L'appréhension que Remus avait d'abord ressentie, fit place à une sourde extase qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Le mouvement de Sirius s'accéléra, les hanches de Remus se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes pour l'accompagner. La tête renversée en arrière et se mordant les lèvres, Remus s'agrippa au bras de Sirius.

« Sirius… »implora-t-il.

Dehors, l'encre noire du ciel s'était diluée en un dégradé de bleu profond. Une clarté montait de la ligne d'horizon.

Les manifestations de Remus avaient emmenées Sirius à la limite de sa résistance. N'y tenant plus en entendant sa supplique, il retira à la hâte ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements, libérant son sexe au supplice. Il vint se positionner entre les jambes de Remus avec un regard interrogateur. Fou de désir, Remus saisit son membre et le conduisit lui-même à son entrée prête à l'accueillir. Il s'y glissa d'un seul coup en lui envoyant une décharge douloureuse aussi aigue que brève. Remus prit dans ses mains le visage inquiet de Sirius et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Sirius le souleva dans ses bras et ses hanches entamèrent un mouvement millénaire de vague qui allait les emporter vers les rives du Paradis. L'ultime exultation des corps avant le néant.

Remus avait l'impression que son corps en ébullition ne lui appartenait plus. Ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec Sirius, en cherchant à l'enfoncer toujours plus profond. Cette présence autour de lui et en lui était ce qui lui avait toujours manqué. Remus se sentait entier pour la première fois de sa vie. Toutes ses pensées s'étaient éteintes pour ne le laisser conscient que du corps de Sirius imbriqué dans le sien et de son membre dur qui le poussait vers le ciel.

Dans le noir et le calme qui précède l'aube, on n'entendait que leurs gémissements et leurs respirations précipitées.

Enfin, il vint le Graal tant recherché. Remus se cambra avec un râle. Des larmes de plaisir perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Un dernier coup de rein et il se sentit imploser en milliers d'étincelles. Un blanc…quelque chose de chose qui le remplissait.

La conscience lui revint après quelques secondes. Sirius était couché sur lui et l'embrassait inlassablement comme un assoiffé boit à une source. Il quitta un instant ses lèvres pour lui murmurer une litanie magique :

« Je t'aime Remus, je t'aime… ».

Coupés du monde et du temps, il leur fallut un chant d'oiseau pour leur rappeler où ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Les étoiles avaient pâli, une lueur dorée montait de l'horizon et déjà le réveil des hommes se manifestait par le son des cloches de l'église du village. Pour eux, elles sonnaient comme un requiem.

« L'heure est venue, » dit Remus.

Sirius posa une main sur sa joue :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer une chose pareille. »

« Ah non ! s'écria Remus. Tu ne vas commencer à avoir des remords ! Je sais ce que je veux Sirius. Si tu pars, je pars aussi ! »

Sirius l'observa un long moment. Les yeux ambrés ne reflétaient pas de crainte mais une détermination imbrisable. Il se redressa et alla fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon jeté sur le sol. Il en sortit un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide jaune. Remus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, fixant l'objet avec intérêt :

« Du poison ?

« Oui. Foudroyant, sans douleur et sans antidote… »

Un éclair ironique traversa un instant les yeux de Sirius :

« Par contre, le goût est épouvantable. Ca te dérange ? »

« C'est pas grave… »

Remus ouvrit le tiroir poussiéreux de sa table de chevet et en retira une barre de chocolat qu'il montra à Sirius. Ils eurent un sombre sourire. Un silence tendu s'abattit entre eux. Ils étaient au bord d'un précipice dont le fond vertigineux les effrayait et les attirait irrésistiblement. Sirius ne quittait pas la fiole des yeux sans se décider à amorcer le processus fatal. Voyant cela, Remus décida de prendre les devants. Il prit le menton de Sirius entre ses doigts et l'obligea à le regarder :

« Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'ici-bas, Padfoot. On se retrouve de l'autre côté. »

Il captura ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent pour une dernière danse.

D'un geste rapide, Remus s'empara de la fiole, se sépara de Sirius et prit un morceau de chocolat. D'abord surpris, Sirius eut un moment de panique et fit un mouvement pour arrêter Remus mais il était trop tard : il avait déjà porté le poison à ses lèvres. Il eut une grimace de dégoût puis ses yeux dorés s'assombrirent et se voilèrent. Après un ultime sourire à son amant, il s'effondra sur le lit, inerte.

Sirius se retrouva seul avec le corps de Remus qui, les yeux grands ouverts, l'invitait encore à le rejoindre. Il sentait dans la pièce, la présence pesante de la mort qui attendait de pouvoir l'emporter. Aucune émotion n'agitait plus son esprit, hormis une intense lassitude. Il était temps d'en finir. Il reprit la fiole entre les doigts crispés de Remus et mangea ce qu'il restait de chocolat : parfum fraise, de chez Honeyduke, son préféré quand il était gamin. D'une main, il referma les paupières de Remus tandis que de l'autre, il lui portait un toast :

« A la tienne, mon amour. »

Il but le reste du poison.

Les rayons du Soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre juste à temps pour recueillir son dernier soupir.

Epilogue :

Leurs corps ne furent retrouvés que bien plus tard, par un enfant téméraire qui avait osé s'aventurer dans la maison. Personne ne put comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé. Cent ans après, les gens du pays se racontaient encore la légende des amants de la maison hantée.


End file.
